Nightmare in a Village
by FansN3ji-Wiend HyuuRa
Summary: Lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan anak itu aneh... 'Meninggalkan debu dan pasir! apa maksudnya! bloody effect! my first fict, hehehe... kalo genrenya salah, gomen ya?... chapter 3 updated!
1. Chapter 1

**-NIGHTMARE IN A VILLAGE-**

**STORY©WIEND HYUURA**

**DISCLAIMER©KISHIMOTO MASASHI**

**RATED: M**

**GENRE: HORROR, CRIME, MISTERY**

**BLOODY EFFECT**

**CHAPTER 1 :**

_**Bermain di taman, meninggalkan debu dan pasir**_

**Langit begitu cerah**

**Warna biru yang lembut berpadu dengan warna putih salju, sangat serasi…**

**Tapi, siapa sangka…**

**Langit yang indah, menyimpan banyak arti**

**Yang tidak diketahui siapapun**

**Di desa Suna, **

**suara kehidupan terdengar jelas**

**tanpa kejanggalan.**

**mungkin, hari inilah awalnya…**

**Seperti biasa, tempat yang indah ini tak pernah sepi**

**Kicauan burung sangat merdu**

**Anak kecil hingga dewasa selalu mengisi**

**Dengan keceriaan, tanpa kepenatan**

**Di Taman Desa Suna**

**Tak terkecuali mereka…**

"Hey, Temari, sekarang kita mau ngapain disini? Cuma jalan-jalan?" kata seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang membawa boneka kayu.

"Yah, mungkin kita bisa bermain dibawah pohon Sakura yang ada disana, Kankuro" sahut seorang perempuan sebayanya.

" 'Sana' mana? Disana banyak pohon Sakura tau!" kata anak laki-laki yang bernama Kankuro itu.

"He? Yang mana ya? Ahh! Di tempat Matsuri main." kata Temari jahil.

"Kamu sengaja ya?" kata Kankuro dengan wajah memerah.

"Enggak kok. Karena pohon Sakuranya cantik aku pilih disana."

"Ya su-"

"Ahh‼ Kankuro-kun! Temari-san! Ayo main sama-sama!" ajak Matsuri dari kejauhan

"Iya Matsuri-chan! Kami kesana!" kata Temari sambil menarik Kankuro.

**Temari POV**

**Kami bermain bersama, dibawah indahnya pohon Sakura yang terasa lembut…**

**Bercanda dan tertawa…**

**Menyenangkan sekali!**

"_Lalala… Lalala…"_

**Eh…**

**Ada yang sedang nyanyi…**

**Suaranya kecil, lembut, tapi… sesak?**

"Hei! Ada yang dengar suara anak kecil nyanyi enggak?" tanyaku pada Kankuro dan Matsuri-chan

"Temari, di taman kan banyak anak kecil… Enggak usah aneh kayak gitu!"

"Ya, Temari-san. Disitu banyak anak kecil yang nyanyi…"

"Iya iya… Kalau suara anak kecil ketawa atau teriak sudah sering sih, tapi yang ini suaranya beda… Kayak bukan suara anak kecil yang biasa main ke sini…" kataku meyakinkan mereka

"Ehehe, memangnya anak kecil disitu tidak nyanyi ya?"

"Ah! Sudahlah! Masa bodoh!"

**Apa mungkin, mereka tidak dengar?**

**Atau, ada yang salah dengan telingaku ya?**

**Karena sekarang tidak ada anak kecil yang kulihat sedang bernyanyi.**

**Seharusnya aku tak perlu merasa aneh sih…**

**Tapi…**

"_Lalala… Bermain di Taman… Bermain di Taman…"_

**Aku mencoba mencari asal suara**

**Setelah menoleh kebelakang, aku menemukan…**

**Seorang anak kecil berambut merah bata**

**Umurnya sekitar 5-6 tahun…**

**Membawa boneka beruang**

**Ada tulisan di dahinya, tapi aku tidak melihatnya dengan jelas**

**Baru kali ini aku melihat anak kecil itu**

"Kamu lihat apa, Temari?" tanya Kankuro agak mengagetkanku

"Eh! Ohh… Itu, anak kecil yang disana… Baru kali ini aku lihat anak itu…" jawabku

"Iya juga, baru pertama aku lihat"

"Lho, anak itu, yang kemarin dibilang sama Kaa-san bolak-balik di kuburan kan?"

"APA? DI KUBURAN?" kataku dan Kankuro bersamaan, kaget karena mendengar kata-kata Matsuri-chan barusan.

"Ber.. Bercanda kok. Hehe… Tapi lirik lagunya aneh ya, Temari-san."

"Jangan bikin kaget dong, Matsuri!"

**Lirik… nya?**

"_Lalala… Bermain di Taman, meninggalkan debu dan pasir…"_

**Iya juga…**

**Lirik lagunya aneh…**

**Aku tidak pernah dengar…**

"_Bermain di Taman… meninggalkan debu dan pasir…"_

'**meninggalkan debu dan pasir'?**

**Apa ada artinya?**

**Lirik yang aneh itu, terus diulang-ulang…**

"_Lalala… Meninggalkan debu dan pasir…"_

**Apa maksudnya?**

**ToBeContinue…**

***Note:**

Payah ah! Author payah! Ada kesan ngerinya? Enggak… Ada kesan humornya? Ga nyambung sama genrenya… Haa… Gomen banget ceritanya hancur… Maunya chapter 1 dikit, tau-tau ngabisin 3 lembar… Tolong maklum ya… Ini pertama kalinya buat fict setelah 2 tahun jadi anggota resmi… Habis, males sih…

Review sangat dinantikan untuk perkembangan cerita… Kalau gak ada yang review, ceritanya gak bakal selesai lho… Hehehe…


	2. Chapter 2

*Note:

Ahh… Terima kasih banyak buat para readers yang udah RnR… klo Gak ada review, saya enggak yakin cerita saya ada yang suka XP

Sebetulnya cerita ini terinspirasi setlah saya baca cerita 'Pandora Heart', pas Vincent membunuh banyak orang di pesta (kalo gak salah), entah mengapa, sejak itu saya sadar, saya suka benget Bloody Effect! Hehe…

Ya sudahlah, let's begin!

* * *

**-NIGHTMARE IN A VILLAGE-**

**STORY©WIEND HYUURA**

**DISCLAIMER©KISHIMOTO MASASHI**

**RATED: M**

**GENRE: HORROR, CRIME, MISTERY**

**BLOODY EFFECT**

**Don't like don't read**

**Apakah yang kalian pikirkan?**

**Jika melihat burung di dalam sangkar**

**Apakah bagi kalian**

**Meraka menatap langit dengan perasaan sedih sambil berdoa**

**Supaya bisa mengepakkan sayap dengan lega?**

**Semua burung pasti ingin bisa terbang bebas di angkasa**

**Tapi, tidak semua burung merasa tersiksa**

**Saat berada dalam sangkar mereka**

…

**CHAPTER 2 :**

**Begitu bahagia, mereka terbang bebas di angkasa**

"_Hai, apa yang kamu semua lakukan disana?"_

"_. . ."_

"_Ahh, ya.. Kamu semua di perangkap"_

"_. . ."_

"_Pasti ingin aku bebaskan'kan?"_

"_. . ."_

'_klik' 'kriet' 'set'_

"_Nah, ayo keluar"_

"_. . ."_

"_Ayo, kamu-kamu ingin pergi kesana kan?"_

"_. . ."_

"_Kenapa? Takut?"_

"_. . ."_

"_Ayo, sini!"_

"_Ciit..!"_

"_Nah, kamu duluan. Kesana…"_

"_. . ."_

"_Ayo!"_

'_set set' 'pluk'_

"_Cit cit..."_

"_Hmp! Di tolong, gak mau! Bikin aku marah aja!"_

'_set'_

'_CRASH!'_

"_CIT! CIT! CIT!" "KUUK!"_

"_Makanya, ayo! Jangan bikin aku marah lagi!"_

**"Tidak!**

**Takut… Kami takut!**

**Tolong…!**

**Daripada bebas, lebih baik kami tetap disini…**

**Karena, walau kami terbang pun**

**Dia akan tetap menerjang!"**

**

* * *

**

06.30

"Wah, hari ini cerah juga." kata lelaki yang gemar membawa boneka

"Taman tetap ramai ya! Tapi…" kata gadis berambut pendek sedikit berpikir

"Tapi, kenapa?" tanya gadis kuncir empat disebelahnya, penasaran karena pernyataan gadis bernama Matsuri itu menggantung baginya

"Enggak tau! Hehehe…" jawabnya dengan wajah innocent

"Kau ini, apa-apaan sih!" kata Kankuro kesal

"Jangan marah gitu deh. Harusnya kamu malu karena sudah 12 tahun masih main boneka!" kata Temari sedikit menghakimi

"Apa katamu? Kamu juga! Tidak malu apa, kuncir empat kayak anak TK!" balas Kankuro semakin kesal

"He_"

"Ah! Ini kalung apa?" tanpa sadar, Matsuri memotong perkelahian mereka…

Kalung yang ditemukan oleh Matsuri berukuran sangat kecil. Ada leontin kecil berbentuk hati tergantung dalam kalung itu. Cantik, ada nama terukir di tengah leontin kecil itu… Namanya… A.N.N…

"A.N.N.I.E.?" kata Matsuri sambil bertanya-tanya setelah mencoba membaca nama yang tertera di sana

"Annie?"

Meraka berpikir, tak ada orang bernama Annie di desa ini… Mungkin dari desa lain… Mungkin ini kalung binatang… Anjing? Kucing? Mana mungkin, karena kalung ini terlalu kecil untuk binatang-binatang itu… Mungkin…

"BURUNG!" kata Temari spontan setelah merasa pernah melihat leontin ini

"He..hei! Mana ada burung pakai kalung! Ataupun leontin!" kata Kankuro

"Ng… Seperti nama burung di gereja ya, Temari-san"

"Iya! Burungnya pendeta! Burung-burung itu biasanya dilepas dari kandang jam 7 pagi, dan pulang jam 6 petang'kan?" kata Temari setelah mengingat jadwal rutinitas burung-burung yang dipelihara pendeta. Sekarang… masih jam 6 lewat 38… masih 22 menit lagi… Seharusnya, burung-burung masih di kandang.. dan biasanya tiba di taman paling cepat terbangnya 5 menit… tapi, kok?

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikir serius kan!" kata Kankuro tidak peduli

"Kankuro-kun, tidak tau ada burung yang dipelihara pendeta ya?" Tanya Matsuri

"Masa bodoh!" Jawab Kankuro cuek

Temari terdiam. Tapi warna wajahnya sedikit berubah. ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya 'kok.. Perasaanku tidak enak?'

**Waktu terus berlalu**

**Orang-orang mulai memenuhi Taman**

**Tapi ada yang kurang**

**Keceriaan tak lebih seperti biasanya**

**Nyanyian merdu burung-burung**

**Tidak lagi terdengar mengalir di sana**

Jam 07.12

Warna wajah Temari makin berubah. Tangannya meremas bajunya erat, perasaannya tidak enak. Masalah burung gereja milik pendeta? Memang, itu hanya burung… Tapi, sedari tadi Temari terus berpikir sambil menatap langit. Dari tadi ada perasaannya tercekat. Hingga sekarang, dia melihat pemandangan yang ganjil dari sana… Sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin resah…

"A…Aku… Pergi dulu ya? Ada urusan sedikit" katanya cepat sebelum pergi dari taman

Sebelum mereka sempat menjawab, Temari sudah berlari dengan sangat cepat

"Jurus larinya cepat juga ya…" kata Kankuro datar

**Temari POV**

Apa? Apa itu tadi? Kok burungnya terbang lambat sekali… Lalu, langsung jatuh? Ada apa sih dengan burung-burung milik pendeta?

Aku terus berlari kearah gereja.

Gereja jaraknya dekat dari taman, tapi kalau hanya berlari rasanya sangat jauh…

Aku harus cari tau apa yang terjadi.

HARUS!

"_**KYAAAAAA**__**‼‼**__**"**_

Tiba-tiba langkahku berhenti karena teriakan itu

Ini masih di kawasan taman

Masih tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatku tadi

Aku menoleh ke kiri

Melihat seorang ibu yang tadi menjerit

Mukanya pucat

Matanya terbelalak tak percaya

Penasaran, aku pergi ke tempat ibu itu

Belum sampai di sana, aku merasa ada yang jatuh dari langit

_CRAT! CRAT!_

_Tes! Tes! Tes!_

_Bluk.._

Eh?

Ini bukan suara air hujan

Ini bukan tetesan embun

Ini…

Darah

"_**KYA! KYAAAAAAAAAA**__**‼‼‼"**_

Apa?

Semua menjerit!

Aku pun menjerit!

Tak kuasa melihat pemandangan seperti ini

Nafasku tercekat

Ahh…

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH‼!

Siapa yang berbuat begini?

Satu persatu makin lama jumlahnya makin bertambah

Hujan darah semakin deras

Burung-burung berserakan dimana-mana

Dengan tubuh yang tak lengkap anggotanya

Bagian dalam maupun bagian luar

Ini hanya burung

Tapi, siapa yang bisa membunuh burung sebanyak ini

Dengan waktu kurang dari 2 jam?

Tidak dengan pistol

Tapi dengan pisau…

Wajahku memucat

Kepalaku pusing

Saking mualnya melihat darah sebanyak ini aku muntah

Yang kulihat…

Sayap yang terlepas

Tubuh yang terbagi dua

Sayatan yang begitu banyak

Organ dalamnya keluar

Bagian yang fatal tidak pada tempatnya

Darah dimana-mana…

Bagaimana reaksi pendeta melihat semua ini?

Beribu burung yang terus dirawatnya mati dengan cara seperti ini?

Aku lari lagi kearah gereja

Aku masih mual

Kepalaku masih pusing

Tapi aku harus kesana

Di sepanjang jalan

Terlihat burung yang tak berdaya berserakan

Jalan yang becek oleh darah, membuatku semakin pusing

Sampai akhirnya aku di belakang gereja, tempat kandang burung-burung tadi

Aku melihat pendeta yang pingsan karena tak kuat melihat semua burungnya mati

Tak hanya itu

Disana juga ada anak kecil yang menyanyikan lirik yang aneh kemarin

"Ka.. Kamu? Kanapa disini?"

"Ahh… Temari nii-san…"

Eh? Anak itu tau namaku

"Temari nii-san… Lihatlah burung-burung ini… Begitu bahagia, mereka terbang bebas di angkasa"

Akh!

Apa maksud anak ini?

Aku terduduk lemas

ku lihat anak itu membawa burung tak berdaya di kedua tangannya

mencoba menerbangkan mereka

Aku tak boleh berpikir begini

Tapi…

Apa mungkin anak berumur sekitar 6 tahun

Bisa membuat beribu burung mati

Dalam waktu kurang dari 2 jam?

Tidak mungkin dia…

Tapi kenapa tadi dia bilang

Burung-burung itu terbang bebas di angkasa

Dengan senyum mengembang?

**ToBeContinue…**

**

* * *

**

***Note:**

Heyahhhh… ada bakat buat fic horror enggak ya? XP

Gak nyangka bias buat ampe 6 halaman… Sesuai keinginan, jadi banyak benget hasilnya… Moga chapter berikutnya bisa lebih banyak XP

Chapter 2 emang tentang burung… Habis, saya tiap buat Chapter cerita ini, kan ngebayangin lirik, dapetnya lirik tentang burung… Gak apa ya?

Gomen, Gaara keluar Cuma diujung atas ama diujung bawah… kalo dipikir-pikir, Gaara bodoh juga ya? *dibunuh FG-nya Gaara *

Oke, RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

***Note:**

**HYAAAAAAAA! Gomennasai minna~! Saya terlalu menelantarkan fict saya… Saya terlalu males sih… Sudah satu tahun ya? *sujud-sujud***

**Yah, langsung saja ya…**

* * *

**-NIGHTMARE IN A VILLAGE-**

**STORY © WIEND HYUURA**

**DISCLAIMER © KISHIMOTO MASASHI**

**RATED : M**

**GENRE : HORROR, CRIME, MISTERY**

**BLOODY EFFECT**

**don't like don't read**

**. . .**

_*Beranda rumah Kankuro, Minggu, 06.06_

"_Padahal sudah 2 hari yang lalu aku menelpon Temari, hari ini pun ternyata masih sakit… Matsuri juga kenapa sih? Sejak kejadian di taman minggu lalu, semua jadi aneh dehh… "_

_-Tap Tap Tap-_

_-Deg!-_

_'Ahh… I… Itu kan, bocah yang dilihat Temari…?'_

_"..."_

_'Bajunya berantakan... Itu… darah… ya…?'_

_"..."_

_'Mungkin… yang dikatakan Temari benar… Lebih baik aku segera masuk… kalau tidak…'_

_"..."_

_"Temennya Temari nee-chan kan? Main yuk."_

_-Deg!-_

_"A... Nanti ya, setelah urusanku selesai."_

_"Ku tunggu, Kankuro nii-chan."_

_'Eh? Dari mana … dia tahu… namaku?'_

**CHAPTER 3**

**Aku Ingin punya teman untuk main sama-sama**

**. . . . . . . . . **

Sejak kejadian di taman desa Suna, banyak anak-anak yang dilarang bermain ke taman, bahkan dilarang bermain keluar rumah. Bagaimana tidak? Tentu saja semua orang tua khawatir kepada anak-anak mereka. Melihat burung-burung yang sangat banyak jumlahnya mati tanpa sebab, dengan organ tubuh yang tidak lengkap bagian dalam maupun luarnya akan membuat anak kecil kehilangan akal sehat.

Tetapi, hari ini ada juga orang tua yang luluh hatinya karena sang buah hati merengek setiap hari untuk bermain di luar rumah. Lagipula, orang-orang kiriman kepala desa telah menyelesaikan misinya membersihkan taman dan telah menjamin tidak akan terjadi hal yang mengerikan lagi. Walaupun masih ada perasaan ragu, hari ini pun sudah banyak anak-anak yang kembali ceria di bawah langit cerah, tidak lagi di dalam ruangan sempit yang membosankan.

Tapi walau begitu, sampai sekarang kejadian itu masih menjadi sebuah misteri. Karena semua burung telah habis, dan pembunuhnya masih belum ditemukan. Tak ada saksi mata yang pasti, dan pemiliknya berada dalam garis antara hidup dan mati.

. . .

***Flasback, Jumat, 20.26**

_-Kring Kring-_

_Telepon rumah gadis berkuncir empat berbunyi nyaring, membuat gadis cantik ini berjalan malas kearah telepon yang berada di atas meja ruang keluarga._

_"Halo… Selamat pagi." Katanya lirih._

_"...Temari! Kenapa kau sakit lama sekali? Bosan tahu!" setelah berdiam beberapa detik untuk mengoreksi pemilik suara, penelpon itu berteriak dengan nada marah._

_Kaget, sampai gadis ini harus menjauhkan gagang telepon beberapa puluh senti dari telinganya. "Duhh, Kankuro! Kecilkan suaramu! Sakit nih..." kata gadis bernama Temari setelah mengganti posisi gagang telepon ke telinga kiri._

_"Biarin, biar makin sakit!" kata suara di seberang, Kankuro, dengan nada sedikit mengejek._

_"Kau ini, mau aku sembuh gak sih?" Tanya Temari kesal, sambil mengusap-usap telinga yang masih terasa sakit._

_"Ya jelaslah! Sudah seminggu kamu sakit. Matsuri sibuk lagi. Huhh!" Omel Kankuro yang sudah merasa bosan dengan acara saling marah-memarahi jarak jauh. _

_"Kankuro aneh ya? Mainnya sama cewek." Tanya Temari sedikit menggoda._

_"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau tahu kan? Anak-anak cowok disini kecil-kecil semua… Mau cari yang seumuran? Gak jamin… Pada sekolah ke desa terkenal seperti Konoha. Yang lain kebanyakan bukan tipe yang bisa bergaul denganku. Yang lebih tua, berandalan banget, kayak Sasori senpai itu!" jelas Kankuro panjang lebar sambil menghitung satu-persatu yang telah disebutkan._

"_Yang seumuran denganmu kan lebih dewasa darimu… Sudah pasti mereka tidak mau bermain dengan anak yang suka bawa boneka seperti anak kecil, padahal sendirinya tidak suka anak kecil… WAHAHAHA!" tawa Temari, mengingat kebiasaan Kankuro._

"_Heh! Awas ya! Kau sendiri seperti orang gila, kuncir empat!" balas Kankuro kembali marah._

"_Di balas, deh… Ya, ya… Ada saja alasanmu. Kau memang begitu. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong… Kalau bilang anak kecil, jadi ingat dengan anak rambut merah yang nyanyi lirik aneh di taman…" kata Temari, dengan nada kembali lirih._

"_Oh, anak itu… Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kankuro datar._

"_Ah tidak. Tadi kau bilang, kau ingin tahu kenapa aku sakit 'kan?" Tanya Temari, kembali pada pembicaraan paling awal._

"_Ya, memang sih. Tapi, kalau tidak salah kau mau bilang sesuatu tentang bocah rambut merah itu kan?" tanya Kankuro penasaran._

"_Yah… Asal tahu saja, kejadian di taman, aku sakit, dan anak kecil rambut merah itu, semua ada hubungannya." Jelas Temari._

"_Ha? Apa maksudnya?" _

. . .

Saat itu, pendeta terduduk lemas... Kaget dan sedih yang amat sangat membuat kakinya seakan tak bertulang... Wajahnya pucat pasi, bulir air matanya tak bisa mengalir karena kesedihannya tak terbayangkan lagi...

Tapi...

Saat itu juga, ditempat yang sama, terlihat seseorang menyeringai bagai iblis, menikmati hujan darah bagai hujan emas... Tak ada seberkas pun perasaan bersalah yang tersirat dari wajah makhluk berdosa itu...

. . .

*kediaman Matsuri, 11.38

"Matsuri..." panggil seorang wanita paruh baya. Yang dipanggil berjalan ke arah suara dengan raut wajah kusam.

"Hari ini kau boleh bermain... Ta-" belum selesai wanita itu berbicara, gadis yang mendengar setengah dari kata-katanya langsung berteriak senang lalu berkata, "Yang benar? Makasih ma!" gadis itu pun akhirnya berlari keluar rumah. Tak ada satu pun yang bisa menghentikannya.

Matsuri, gadis yang sudah bosan berlama-lama dirumah menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur tanpa basa-basi. Walau penampilannya masih berantakan, ia tetap berlari secepat kilat menuju rumah salah satu temannya…

Ke rumah teman…

. . .

"Jadi, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk terus?"

Matsuri sudah tiba di rumah seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam kecoklatan. Walaupun rumah teman yang dikunjunginya saat ini adalah yang paling dekat dengan rumah Matsuri, jika berlari terasa jauh sekali. Sungguh teman yang baik, anak lelaki yang bernama Kankuro itu mengetahui kelelahan Matsuri dan menyuguhkan minuman dingin kepadanya.

"Sibuk? Siapa bilang aku sibuk? Hanya gara-gara ibu tahu aku sering main ke taman, ibu jadi melarangku keluar rumah selain ke sekolah. Pulang dari sekolah harus tepat waktu! Hu-uhh! Ibu terlalu protek sih… Aku jadi sebal!" kata Matsuri dengan kesal. Tapi wajah marahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat.

"Oh begitu.." jawab Kankuro singkat...

Kankuro yang biasanya banyak mengomentari perkataan orang, kali ini hanya diam sambil menatap jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang tamunya.

"Eh…? Kankuro-kun… Ada apa? Hari ini kok aneh?" tanya Matsuri keheranan.

"Ahh… Eng… Enggak… 2 hari yang lalu… aku menelepon Temari…" kata Kankuro datar dengan raut wajah yang berbeda dari biasanya. Mungkin karena kali ini dia tidak membawa boneka kayunya.

"Waah? Yang benar? Kau bilang apa pada Temari-san? Gimana kabarnya? Aku kangen~" Tanya Matsuri dengan perasaan agak takut karena sikapnya yang aneh.

"Dia sudah lebih baik, mungkin… Dia bilang, dia tahu kira-kira siapa yang membunuh burung-burung pendeta." Kata Kankuro, agak ragu.

"WUAH! Yang benar? Siapa? Siapa?" Matsuri bertanya penasaran, karena baginya kejadian di taman sungguh luar biasa.

"Dia…"

-ting tong-

Kata-kata Kankuro terpotong suara bel rumahnya, menandakan bahwa seseorang sedang menunggu pintu di depannya dibuka dari dalam.

"Kankuro-kun. Bel tuh…" Matsuri membuyarkan sedikit lamunan Kankuro, bermaksud menyadarkan sang tuan rumah untuk tidak membuat tamunya menunggu lama.

"Tolong Matsuri, aku lagi pusing nih…" kata Kankuro.

Matsuri menghela nafas berat dan akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya untuk membuka pintu.

"Siapa ya?" Tanya Matsuri ramah.

Terlihat seorang bocah berambut merah yang sudah menunggu bersama boneka teddy bear coklat dalam pelukannya. Berbeda dengan penampilannya tadi pagi, kali ini ia tidak ada kejanggalan yang terlihat. Tanpa noda sedikit pun.

'Ah…! Anak kecil yang dilihat Temari-san di taman tempo hari!' pikir Matsuri dalam hati.

"Hai, Matsu nee-chan! Kankuro nii-chan, ada kan?" Tanya bocah itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ada… Eh? Dari mana adik kecil tahu namaku? Ngomong-ngomong, nama adik siapa?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Aku Gaara, Matsu nee-chan…" hanya itu jawaban yang terdengar dari mulut kecilnya. Lalu bocah itu masuk ke rumah Kankuro.

"Ada apa, ya? Kayaknya banyak yang berubah deh, selama aku gak keluar rumah…"

. . .

Bagai serigala jahat yang menyamarkan suaranya manjadi gadis berkerudung merah, cucu sang nenek…

Di balik pintu, ia berkata dengan manis, membuat sang nenek tak sadar bahwa dia adalah si jahat yang sedang menyeringai,

"Kaulah mangsa pertamaku.."

. . .

"Hai Kankuro nii-chan… Main yuk… Tadi udah janji kan?" kata bocah berambut merah sambil tersenyum. Sang tuan rumah kaget melihat makhluk kecil itu datang lagi dengan menagih janji. Yang dilihat hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Eh? Kankuro-kun? Kok bisa kenal dia? Eh, Gaara kan namamu?" Tanya Matsuri kepada kedua orang itu bergantian.

"Ya. Tadi pagi aku kesini… Kata Kankuro nii-chan nanti saja… Makanya sekarang aku datang main…" kata bocah itu, saat Kankuro baru saja ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Main? Main apa?" tanya Matsuri yang tak menyadari aura menekan yang sedikit terasa disana.

"Boneka." Kata Gaara sambil mengangkat boneka yang ia genggam.

'Sepertinya aku merinding… Mungkin perasaanku saja…' pikir sang pemilik rumah, yang hanya memperhatikan mereka.

"Kankuro-kun… Ikut main yuk!" tanya Matsuri dengan senyum polosnya.

'_Berbeda…_

_Hari ini berbeda dari kemarin_

_Detik ini berbeda dari sebelumnya…_

_Lebih terasa sesak…_

_Padahal masih musim semi…_

_Kenapa…'_

"Aku enggak ingat aku suka bermain boneka dengan anak kecil…" kata Kankuro dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Kata-kata yang tak mungkin bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua karena suara itu hanya ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tetapi, bocah itu, yang duduknya lebih jauh daripada gadis itu bisa mendengarnya. Atmosfir semakin berubah, semakin dingin, semakin menusuk.

"Kankuro-kun? Kok gak jawab?" Tanya gadis itu, gadis yang tidak peka.

"Eh? Apa kalian haus? Minumanmu akan kuganti, Matsuri. Aku juga akan mengambilkan minuman untukmu…" kata Kankuro, lalu mengambil gelas minuman Matsuri yang baru saja habis dan beranjak ke dapur.

"Kankuro hari ini aneh, Gaara-chan… Oh ya, sejak kapan kalian akrab? Setahuku, dia tak akan membiarkan anak kecil masuk rumahnya…"

"Baru tadi pagi, Matsu nee-chan…"

"Wah… Hebat… Baru tadi pagi ya? Ka-"

_**PRAAANG!**_

"Eh? Kankuro-kun?" kata-katanya terpotong oleh suara gelas yang jatuh di dapur. Matsuri yang khawatir ingin melihat keadaan Kankuro, tetapi ditahan oleh Gaara.

"Anu… Gaara-chan… Aku…" kata Matsuri, kebingungan karena tangannya dicengkram oleh bocah itu.

"Matsu nee-chan… Kenapa Kankuro nii-chan keliatan marah? Kenapa Kankuro nii-chan nggak mau bicara denganku? Kenapa nggak mau main sama aku?" tanya Gaara, sambil mempererat cengkramannya.

"E..eh? Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja… Ah! Anu… Gaa-"

"Kankuro nii-chan benci aku?"

"Gaa… Gaara-chan… Tangan… Tanganku sakit…"

"Apa Matsu nee-chan juga benci?"

"Ahh! Khh… Sa…"

"Aku… cuma ingin punya teman… untuk main sama-sama… "

"…!"

. . .

_**PRAAANG!**_

"Uhh… Aku kenapa sih hari ini? Sampai gemetaran seperti ini? Hanya perasaanku saja… Perasaanku saja…" kata Kankuro ketika telah sampai di dapur. Gelas yang baru saja ia bawa dari ruang tamu, jatuh dan pecah terbentur lantai. Hampir saja Kankuro lupa bahwa ia mengambil pecahan gelas dengan tangan kosong.

"Baru kali ini aku seperti orang bodoh. Dia itu kan anak kecil! Hanya anak kecil! Masa sekuat itu sampai bisa membuat kejadian aneh di taman? Harusnya enggak usah dipikirkan!" Kankuro terus berusaha menenangkan dirinya, sambil membereskan pecahan gelas dengan sekop kecil.

'Tapi, kata-kata Temari bikin kepikiran… Dan tadi rasanya… Perasaanku tidak enak…' katanya dalam hati, mengingat percakapannya dengan Temari dua hari yang lalu.

'… aura membunuh… seperti monster…'

"_AAAH! KYAAAA!"_

'Matsuri? Main? Tak perlu sampai seperti itu kan…' kata Kankuro dalam hati setelah membuang pecahan gelas tadi. Suara Matsuri yang seperti itu sering terdengar oleh Kankuro ketika sedang bercanda. Tak ada kecurigaan, hanya feeling yang berusaha tidak dipedulikannya.

. . _._

"Matsuri… Kamu enggak perlu main sam…" Kankuro pergi ke ruang tamu, mengantar 3 gelas berisi teh dingin. Kankuro kaget, yang terlihat hanya Matsuri, di sudut ruangan sambil memegangi boneka Teddy milik Gaara. Tak begitu jelas, tapi Kankuro merasa aneh, melihat Matsuri diam dalam sesaat. Ia tak pernah bisa diam kecuali ketika dimarah oleh ibunya.

"Kamu kenapa? Jadi kelihatan lebih aneh dariku hari ini…" kata Kankuro terus mendekat kearah Matsuri setelah menaruh nampan dengan 3 gelas teh dingin tadi di atas meja tamu. Kaca yang entah sejak kapan tertutup korden, lampu yang dimatikan, membuatnya tak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Hei! Jawab aku, bodoh! Ka-"

Kata-kata Kankuro terpotong oleh apa yang dilihatnya. Tiba-tiba Matsuri jatuh ke lantai. Darah mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya. Tangannya kirinya remuk, lengan baju kanannya juga robek terkena cakaran dari bahu sampai keujung jari dengan darah yang mengalir bebas. Kaki kirinya patah, sementara kaki kanannya juga terkena cakaran sampai sesuatu berwarna putih sedikit terlihat. Lehernya entah remuk atau patah, sampai kepalanya hampir terlepas, dan darah segar juga keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

"**U****g****h…! GYAAAAH! MATSU… MATSURI!..."**

Kankuro sampai tak berani menyentuhnya, ia muntuh karena mual, takut karena pemandangan di depannya, merinding karena aura itu masih ada. Dia, ada di belakang Kankuro.

"_Kankuro nii-chan… Benci aku?"_ tanya bocah itu, menyeringai. Dia terlihat seperti tadi pagi, berantakan, penuh darah. Menjilati darah yang mengalir dari ujung jarinya. Padahal dia tak membawa apapun yang tajam. Dan hanya dia sendiri. Tak ada orang lain dirumah ini bersama Kankuro dan Matsuri selain dirinya.

"Apa…? Ma… sa… kamu? Siapa… yang… Kenapa… Matsu… ri… Hoekh… Ukh…" Kankuro kebingungan, sampai tak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab atau yang ingin ditanyakan. Antara takut dan marah.

"_Matsu nee-chan tadi mukul aku. Padahal tadi katanya mau main sama aku."_ kata bocah itu sambil mendekat dengan seringai lebar.

"Kenapa! Apa maumu! Dasar bocah! Kenapa kamu berbuat begitu pada Matsuri? Dia tak pernah memukul siapapun! Apalagi anak kecil, bocah sialan!" kata Kankuro, berteriak marah untuk menutupi rasa takutnya. Ia berjalan mundur, menghindar sekaligus mencari pintu keluar dari rumahnya yang telah menjadi tempat yang mengerikan.

_Ckrek_

"_!"_

'Pintunya enggak bisa dibuka! Sialan! Bocah sialan!' umpat Kankuro ketika ia merasa tersudut di depan pintu rumahnya. Tak ada jalan keluar karena tak ada pintu belakang dan jendela pun tak pernah bisa dibuka.

Tiba-tiba, bayang hitam datang menghantui dari belakang. Bayang dengan aura yang lebih pekat dari sebelumnya. Kankuro tersadar, ketika ia melihat samar-samar. Bocah itu bukan lagi bocah yang Kankuro lihat sebelumnya. Bocah itu monster yang haus darah.

"_Kankuro nii-chan. Daripada punya teman yang nggak mau main sama aku, aku lebih suka merah. Merah dari Kankuro nii-chan enak enggak?"_

**ToBeContinue…**

* * *

***Note**

**GAHAHAHAHA! Saya Hiatusnya lamak amat ya? Gomenne… Saya juga gak bilang-bilang sih… Sebenarnya dari awal memang udah punya ide siapa yang main di chapter 3. Sayang karena bingung alur 'mau dibawa kemana', n males ngetik, ya gini deh jadinya… Padahal udah beberapa bulan enggak saya buka fict chapter 3, semoga sambungannya (seperti tadi yang saya bilang, bingung alur jadi putus ditengah) enggak aneh... Waktu dapet ide 3 hari yang lalu, saya lanjutin, tapi gara-gara denger suara tv yang enggak lebih dari 1 meter jaraknya, ehh... Enakan nonton, cerita hilang entah kemana... Terlantar lagi... XP**

**Di cerita ini, ****si Temari, peran utama, lagi tidur-tiduran di rumah *ditendang*… Dia dapet jatah libur... **Kankuro jadi keliatan cool… Tapi di akhir mulai lagi ngomong kasar… Haha… Saya dapet buat dia berdialog dengan 'cool' yang sebelumnya… Yah, saya takut, saya pikir "kok kayak cewek jadinya?" makanya saya ubah jadi kasar lagi… Trus, sebenernya Gaara terlalu berlebihan tuh! Dia bilang Matsu mukul, padahal sebenernya gak. Ckckck… Bocah gak waras… *dibunuh*

**Jujur selama setaun ini saya kepikiran oleh review para readers yang mengatakan "update kilat"… Huhu… Seribu gomen~~~ Jika saya mengecewakan, tolong dimaafkan… Kalo cerita gak asik juga tolong dimaafkan… Kalo chapter 4 nanti datengnya lama juga tolong dimaafkan ya? *entah mau diapain, banyakan minta tolongnya*Chapter 4 belum ada ide sih… GOMEN HONTOUNI~~~!**

**Review sangat dinantikan~ Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya ya? *melambaikan sapu tangan***


End file.
